


Switching it up

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Smut Prompts [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Ace character, M/M, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Geralt gets Curious and Eskel is more than happy to accommodate him
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Smut Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208897
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	Switching it up

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Geskel fic! And my first time writing Eskel ^^ I love him  
> Edit: anon comments turned off since there was a troll who wanted a reaction, and the emails were clogging up my inbox ^^

He was halfway into getting pounded rather beautifully into the dingy mattress when Eskel noticed there was something off. Not ‘off’ as in ‘bad’ but something was tickling the back of his mind, managing to worm its way towards the front just enough for him to notice it past the sounds of insect songs coming in from the open window, the way Geralt’s heartbeat raced behind him, the sound of his own breaths echoing so loud they were near deafening.

Something was just a touch _off_.

Eskel shifted his weight onto just one of his forearms, pushing himself up enough to look over his shoulder. The sight that greeted him was as beautiful as it had been the first time he’d seen it, and the second, and even into the dozens: Geralt was simply a sight to behold. Silver-white hair shinning in the moonlight like some work of poetry, the muscles in his stomach contracting as he rolled his hips in a steady rhythm, his lips parted and eyes half mast.

But the rhythm was slower than usual, and his expression was different.

He had been accused before of reading too far into things, but there was something...curious about the way Geralt was looking at him then. Geralt was usually very present when they fucked but right now his eyes were almost glazed over, focused entirely on where they were connected, his cheeks splashed with color that was a bit too pink to be just from exertion. 

And that blush was honestly too much for him to ignore.

Eskel wiggled just enough to get Geralt’s attention, watching those bright eyes snap up to look at him and sharpen as they did. With a little effort (and a groan), he pulled himself away from Geralt, rolling onto his back and reaching out to tug the other wolf into his arms.

“Is something on your mind?”

He earned a sharp nip to his shoulder that he really felt like he didn’t deserve, Geralt immediately slumping into him, their cocks trapped between them and for now left rather painfully hard and forgotten. Eskel chuckled fondly as he held Geralt close, soothing one hand down his back and the fingers of the other through his hair as the younger man pouted against him.

If he’d learned anything through their years, both growing up together and off-and-on travels and finally their years _together_ , it was that Geralt would open up when he was ready. No sooner and no later. Trying to pry it out of him would just ruin the mood, and if Eskel were honest, despite how his skin singed from stimulation and how his cock leaked, he didn’t really care if Geralt didn’t stop pouting anytime soon.

Sex had never really meant ‘reaching an end’ to him anyway. If he got to hold Geralt tight and kiss the top of his head until Geralt melted into him and fell asleep, well, he wasn’t missing out on anything if he got to have that.

But the way Geralt was unable to keep his hips still, ever so slightly rutting against him, seeking out some sort of friction - it told Eskel that Geralt wouldn’t be keeping quiet for long. Either he would open up, or he’d kiss it firmly from Eskel’s mind.

Geralt huffed, the breath sussing out against Eskel’s skin. He squirmed a little in his arms, sticking his nose as far into the crook of Eskel’s neck as it would go, and then huffed again. And when he finally peeled his face away from where it was firmly pressed into Eskel his face had turned even redder, a frown pulling his lips down but not an upset one. No, it looked much like the kind he donned when he was thinking.

He slid his hand down from his hair to cup Geralt’s cheek, then to caress his chin, the rough pad of his thumb running gently over Geralt’s bottom lip. It made the younger wolf’s eyes flutter shut in a way that had Eskel’s heart skipping - how vulnerable they could be with each other, how gentle and how soft despite the way the world had worn on the both of them.

This, he would trade for nothing.

“What’s it like?”

Eskel blinked at him, not really certain what he meant. While he waited for Geralt to continue, Geralt shifted enough to bring his own hand up in a mirror of Eskel’s, running the back of his fingers against Eskel’s scarred cheek and lips.

“What’s it like to...be in your position? When we have sex?”

Geralt’s brow furrowed in such genuine curiosity and Eskel had to take a steading breath - this man would be the death of him someday. No one person should hold so much of his heart so fully, and yet he knew it was far far too late to change that.

So vulnerable and trusting, and only with him. What did he ever do to deserve this?

“We can switch, if you’d like?” He pushed some of Geralt’s bangs away from his face, then caught his hand to kiss. “Might take a while, I won’t do it without prepping you proper first.”

Geralt nodded, and leaned up to kiss him - first his scar, tender and feather light, and then his full lips, heated and hungry. And as they once again coiled around each other, Eskel patting around the tousled sheets and blankets, he hoped they had enough oil left to fulfill his love’s curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
